New world
by Doublewaffles
Summary: A survivor of a race that once ruled the planet has awoken to his new world now rule by... Squids... And fish... And yea... Friendships will be made and friends will die. My first Fanfic please judge it.
1. Project survival

My name is Tony, I am a human who volunteered on project Survival it's pretty much humanity's last attempt to save itself. You see this planet has gone down to some pretty messed up situation. The water levels have been increasing by a lot, not to mention there are constant wars for the little bit of land that's left. Anyways Me and other people are gonna be put on a capsule that will keep us alive for a fairly long time.

The alarms are screeching that was our signal that it was finally time. Everyone stopped what they where doing and headed towards the capsule room. One by one the six of us lined up as our head master came towards us "alright people the time has come for you to save humanity, we don't know how the future will be like we don't know if our future earth may even be habitable for us but that's a risk we're taking" he stopped and gave the signal to open the capsules "the last city was flooded by a server storm city Bu has been the last city to survive as we speak the walls that held the water are breaking and it will flood the facility so I want you to get in and survive for us... You're all dismiss" he said flatly and walked towards the lunch room

Each one of us got in and waited as we watched the scientists work their stuff to put us to sleep "well guys I'm so tired right now I could sleep an eternity" a guy named Salvador joked "when I wake up I swear the first thing I'll do is murder you" a girl named Stacy said annoyed "Alright guys settle down it looks like the scientists are done" a kid named Tobias said almost laughing we picked him as our leader because he had the best scores on every test we took.

I felt cold and suddenly I started to feel sleepy I closed my eyes and slept.

a few thousands years later

"Oh man at Blue team is good" I heard Gal say before he was splatted by a lunar blaster, what was creepy about that it was that I heard the tall girl giggled "Osha look out!" I heard Kyle scream before something heavy fell on me " _rollers.."_ I sighed before getting splatted. I respawned and noticed Gal and Nina sitting on the spawn "what are you 2 doing" they both pointed at a charger kid camping on top of a container "this is why I hate Port Mackerel, you can easily get stuck here" I sighed, soon Kyle joined our little spawn party "That girl with short tentacles and glasses is dangerous with that slosher" he said annoyed. The whistle was blown and judd came to see how both teams did. "Blue team wins by 92.3%" he mewed.

My name is Osha I'm an inkling I already passed that stage where we can control our squid and humanoid shape. I'm just a girl who likes to do turf wars like every single inkling on inkopolis and I have my team too Kyle he uses the Gal 96, Gal that's what we call Gally he likes using the Elite with scope, Nina she uses the Jet Squelcher, And there's me Osha with the Neo Sploosh-o-matic together we're the Squiddos... That's the dumb name that Gal chose, don't get me wrong he's our leader but I question his decisions at time.


	2. Awakening

Another day has passed and the sun is setting and I headed for the train station. "see you guys tomorrowhopefully we will win" I waved to my team as we all took different paths. I bought my ticket and sat down to rest after a long day of turf war. I looked out the window to see inkopolis bright up as the night rose "Now arriving to the Bay Area" the lady on the speaker said. I picked up my stuff and got off the train, from there I walked to the apartments. I walked in my room and threw my stuff in a corner. I changed to my sleep wear and jumped on bed "maybe tomorrowit will be a better day" I sighed and closed my eyes.

(Tony's POV)

I woke up to a voice "Crit-personnel-warning" I heard the voice in chunks until I realized where I was. "Warning the capsule has reached critical levels all personnel report in" the recoded messaged said over and over again but what really got me more worried was where the capsule was "Oh man I really wanted to be dry for this one" I said as I looked at the what was once the capsule room. The whole thing was flooded or at this point under the sea. The roof collapsed I could see some moonlight reflecting from the surface "I should wait for the others to wake-" I looked at the other capsules most of them where crushed by the roof some of them where full of water there was only one remaining "Tobias" I whispered. I reached the radio that the capsule had "Tobias can you hear me?" I said "Loud and clear I'm glad you're alive" he responded. I sighed from relief "Looks like it's only the 2 of us... The project failed already most of us are dead and there is no way we can repopulate humans now probably the planet is full of water at this point and there is no land at all" he said Flatly "There is only one way to find out" I told him "I know what you're thinking of but we have no choices here so screw it" he said annoyed he already must have seen the moonlight too "I hope you're a good swimmer Tobias" I chuckled "get ready Tony" he said. I placed my hand over the button that will open the capsule "On 3" Tobias said with a serious tone "One" he said "Dos" I followed "THREE" he said with a loud voice. The capsules open at the same time water flooded in quickly I began towards the surface with all the power that I had. The surface looked really close but my lungs where starting to scream but I kept going. I looked down to see Tobias stuck to a half open capsule I wanted to come back but at that point I knew it was too late. I kept swimming I began to see blurry vision 'almost there' I thought to my self. I reached the surface with a loud gasp and coughed as my lungs greeted air "Holy mother of Teresa I'm not doing that again" I said to my self. The I remembered Tobias he was probably dead by now and that only meant one thing "well I guess it will be like home alone... Except you don't have to worry about 2 robbers since humanity is dead" I was now alone in this stinky planet. I noticed something strange on the distance it looked like a wall... No like a mountain... A mountain shaped like an octopus "LAND" I screamed and began swimming.

(Thank you guys for somehow liking this story. I know I may have so many grammar errors but it ain't easy when English isn't your first language. But thank you so much for reading it and liking it. And if you didn't it oh well I guess I have to git gud)


	3. The valley

I woke up on a rocky beach and noticed that the sun was already coming up

"Was it really that far?"

I said to myself as I slowly got up. I cleaned my self a little bit and began to think

'Ok I'm the last human on the planet which sucks since the mission is already failed but I guess I can survive as long as possible'

I looked back and noticed the mountains that where right behind me.

"Well there must be more land behind this"

I slowly climbed my way up the steep mountain which wasn't easy. By the time I got to the top I saw something I really didn't expect to see. The mountain was just one with others that made a circle in the middle of the ocean and on the center was a valley but instead of there being land or something it was a what look like a bottomless pit but that wasn't the thing that shocked me but what was in the valley. There where 2 tower like thing there coming from the pit on the top they had walls and what looks like parts of a skate park and one of them had a shack. While there where other platforms floating what was peculiar it was that each platform had like 5 or 6 kettles. From up here I could see beyond this valley on the middle of the sea and what I saw was a city.

"Oh I swear if humans did survive..."

I grumbled because if humans did survive with out capsules then our sacrifice of putting 6 people to sleep for ages would have been in vain especially when 5 of them died.

(Osha POV)

"Hold on to your tentacles" " it's inkopolis news time"

Callie and Marie where on tv once again with the news which I really didn't care that much. "And in another news the new president of the company RRT has been elected..."

They kept talking about that guy. He's name is Byle, he's some kind of scientist or something. The company RRT is the reason why inkopolis has had a really good technological advancement from the spawn points to the cars you could say they pretty much build everything. I looked at my phone as I waited for the train to arrive, I checked the rankings and leader boards.

"One day Osha"

I sighed as I look at my position

"One day..."


	4. Encounter

(Tony's POV)

I made my way down the mountains to see if I could find some help. As I made my way down I heard a noise coming from a near by cave, it sounded like someone was there.

"Great maybe those people can help me."

I said and began to make my way towards it.

"I want those boxes over there!"

A female voice demanded from the inside.

"Boxes?"

I said and walked in just to be greeted by 4 human like creatures except they had tentacles as hair and a bunch of tentacles on small vehicles. Everyone there just stared and I did as well, I was ready to run but I couldn't help noticing the human like creatures slowly reaching for some kind of gun looking weapon.

'If I run they may shoot me to death'

I thought to my self as the only escape route was a few feet behind me.

"What the hell are you!?"

One of the creatures exclaimed.

"I was gonna ask the same thing."

I said sarcastically. The creatures now had their guns pointed at me.

"Who send you here?!"

Another tentacle haired girl demanded.

"No one I just found this place."

I said trying to sound calm.

"Well we can't have no one seeing our secret sorry pal but we may have to splat you."

One of the girls said as she- wait... Splat me?

"SHOOT HIM"

They shot at me with... Ink? As confused as I was the creatures where too.

"How did he not..."

I don't know what hey where expecting but now I know that they're not threat to me.

"Run back to the kettle he's a monster!"

I saw everyone run towards a kettle. The tentacles open the top of it and jumped down and the girls transformed into octopuses and follow the rest. They left everything behind so I couldn't help my self but to loot some of their stuff. I checked inside boxes and found nothing but tin cans with logos on them and some weapons similar to the ones they tried to used on me. Every box had a weird language written on it.

"Can it be? Where those a new species to rule the earth?"

I said looking back at the kettle. I checked the last box and found a bunch of papers with the same language but one caught my eye. It had the picture of the shack that I saw earlier it had arrows drawn over it.

"I need to make my way back to the city maybe I can disguise my self over there for a while."

I said as I got up and headed towards the exit of the cave.


End file.
